


in this space without you

by StraySkz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jisung falls in love with him anyway, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minho is a ghost, Overworking, not detailed description of a car accident and injuries, so technically dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraySkz/pseuds/StraySkz
Summary: Maybe this was love at first sight. Maybe he would stop his bike and walk over to get his number. Maybe this is how Jisung would meet his soulmate.God, this was going to make a great song later.The beautiful man was still looking back at the songwriter. He was a few meters away now, just into the intersection... at just the wrong time. A car slammed into him, throwing him into the air....“That was crazy,” someone’s voice comes to him through the fog of shock around him.“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Jisung replies and looks up for the first time since the ambulance left. He meets the transparent eyes of the person who spoke.It was the beautiful man who he’d just watched the paramedics take away from him.“Why did you have to be so distractingly cute?”Or the one where Jisung is haunted by Minho's ghost but they fall in love anyway.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	in this space without you

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I do not have a beta and don't proofread. So I'm sorry of there are any mistakes!

“I’m thinking it would be cool if, for the bridge, we changed up the tempo a little more than this-”

“Jisung,” Chan sighed. 

“It could make it either more like boom!!! Or more like yoooooo. Depending on-” 

Chan walked up to him and slapped his hand over his mouth, giving him a stern look,“Jisung do you even hear yourself? You need a break!” 

“No I don’t.” his voice was muffled by his friends hand, which he slapped away.

“You just tried to describe the song with boom and yo as adjectives.” Changbin deadpaned from the couch where he sat with his song notebook in his lap.

“So what? I can stay working longer,” Jisung mumbled. 

With a roll of his eyes Chan tossed Jisung his bag and pushed him towards the studio door, “I know you could, but you’ve been here for almost 24 hours and you’ve written over half a dozen songs. Go home, you need to rest.”

“You know that’s really hypocritical of you, you basically sleep in this studio.”

“But we’re not talking about me, we're talking about you. And I know for a fact you haven’t eaten all day because you were so focused. So go home and eat and sleep.” 

Jisung pokes his tongue out at his hyung, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“And you’re not allowed to come in at 6 am anymore. You need to sleep more,” Changbin yelled after him. 

“Ideas don’t sleep Changbinne hyung!” He yelled back. 

The only response he gets this time is faint laughter as the other ⅔ of 3racha close the studio door behind him.

The young rapper sighs to himself and makes his way out of the building. One one hand, it was annoying that Chan was making him go home when he worked more than Jisung ever would. But on the other hand he can’t deny the fact that he is pretty tired. He’d got there at 7 am the day before after having 

“Hey mom,” he steps out of the building, “How are you? I miss you.”

“Oh I miss you more, Malaysia is so boring without my wonderful son.”

“Anything new? How was your day?” He takes his time walking home, the sun is still low in the sky, having just risen. The world is still getting its day started with more and more cars finding their way onto the streets by the minute.

He kept walking, talking with his mom the whole time, telling her about the new songs he’d written, conveniently leaving out how long he’d been at work. He was a few blocks away from his apartment, “And I was in the middle of another one when Chan-“

_ BRING BRING BRING _

The sounds of a bike bell seemingly directly behind him made Jisung jump to the side, his head whipping around to look at the man on the bike passing him. 

It took fractions of a second to process what he was seeing.

Dark, shiny hair. Gently slipping nose. Intense eyes. Soft but defined features.

Wow that was a beautiful man. 

A beautiful man who met his eyes, turned his head as he passed and winked. 

Jisung felt his own eyes widen and a small smile across his lips unconsciously. The beautiful man just winked at him. 

Maybe it was just because he was pretty, but Jisung could swear he felt something the instant their eyes met. Like he was being pulled towards the biker. Like he needed to know him, be close to him. If they knew each other they would matter. Something made him want to reach out and touch him; grab the handle bars of his bike and lean in close. 

Their eye contact felt like it would go on forever. The reality of only a few seconds passing meant nothing when they could say so much with just their gazes. Jisung thought the man's eyes were intense but he sees now that they were also bright, full of life and joy and mischief. He wonders if that's what his eyes would look like when they made jokes at each other's expense, or if they kissed. 

Maybe this was love at first sight. Maybe he would stop his bike and walk over to get his number. Maybe this is how Jisung would meet his soulmate.

God this was going to make a great song later. 

The beautiful man was still looking back at the songwriter. He was a few meters away now, just into the intersection, at just the wrong time. A car slammed into him, throwing him into the air. 

He flew off his bike, skidding across the asphalt. Jisung watched in horror when the man's head bounced against the side of the curb. 

He couldn’t let himself stand there with his mouth hanging open and quickly ended the call with his Mom, “Mom I have to go. There was an accident on the street here, I-I should call an ambulance.”

He doesn’t wait for his mom to reply and hangs up, quickly dialing 911 and jogging over to the bleeding biker. 

“911 what’s your emergency?”

“Please come to the intersection- there was an accident; a car and a guy on a bike. The biker is bleeding really bad from his head.” He puts his phone on speaker and all but throws it onto the ground, kneeling next to his biker. 

His heartbeat was pounding in his ears louder than ever before, his hands were shaking. Jisung has never been good at dealing with things under stress and what’s more stressful than having to try and help the bleeding stranger you had just fantasized falling in love with. 

The 911 ope rator’s voice reminds him he needs to stay present, pay attention,“What’s your name?”

“My name is Jisung,”

“Okay Jisung, is the biker awake? Does he respond to you?”

“Hello? Are you in there?” He turns the biker's head, trying to look and see if the eyes he was ready to write songs about were open. They weren’t. 

“No, he’s not. And-and his head is bleeding a lot, I-I don’t know-”

“Stay calm, help is on the way, the ambulance will be there in a few minutes. Do you see where the injury is? Can you try to stop the bleeding?”

“Umm, yeah I can,” there’s a gash on the side of his head above his ear. He pulls his jacket off, silently apologizing to Chan for ruining his gift, and presses it against the bleeding spot. 

“I-I’m trying to press down on it but the bleeding isn’t stopping.”

“Please keep calm sir. The ambulance is on it’s way. Just keep pressure until they get there.”

He has no idea how long he kneeled on the street with the beautiful stranger's blood slowly weeping into his jacket. It could have been seconds or hours he’s not sure. But suddenly there’s paramedics moving him to the side, taking over saying things like. 

“The bleeding stopped.”

“I can’t find a pulse.” 

“Let’s get him into the rig.”

He stands there dumbfounded and what feels like seconds later Jisung watches as the ambulance drives away. He looks down at his hands, still hovering in the air ready to reach out and help if he could. They were stained red, his stranger’s blood settling into the lines of his fingerprints, god he’s going to be sick.

“What the fuck,” he whines out. Had that really just happened? Was he on a hidden camera show? Were Chan and Changbin about to jump out from behind a bush and tell him it was all for fun?

“That was crazy,” someone’s voice comes to him through the fog of shock around him.

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Jisung replies and looks up from his red hands for the first time since the ambulance left. He meets the transparent eyes of the person who spoke. 

It was the beautiful man who he’d just watched the paramedics take away from him.

“Why did you have to be so distractingly cute?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter @stray__skz_ I need more Stray Kids friends!!


End file.
